Sesame Street Magazine
Sesame Street Magazine is a children's magazine published by Children's Television Workshop to support the educational initiatives of Sesame Street. It was published monthly from 1970 until the mid-2000s. As of approximately 2002, Sesame Street Magazine became a supplement to Parenting magazine, available only to subscribers. In 2008, the magazine became a free publication available for download at Sesameworkshop.org. (See Sesame Street Magazine online) Several other countries, including Brazil, Japan, Germany, the Netherlands, and Indonesia have published their own counterparts to Sesame Street Magazine, based on their localized productions. Image:Ssmag.197010.jpg|issue 1 October 1970 Image:Ssmag.197012.jpg|issue 2 December 1970 Image:Ssmag.197102.jpg|issue 3 February 1971 Image:Ssmag.197104.jpg|issue 4 April 1971 Mel Crawford Image:Ssmag.197110.jpg|issue 5 October 1971 Mel Crawford Image:Ssmag.197112.jpg|issue 7 December 1971 Image:Ssmag.197201.jpg|issue 8 January 1972 Mel Crawford Image:Ssmag.197202.jpg|issue 9 February 1972 Reynold Ruffins Image:1972 april.jpg|April 1972 Image:1972 may.jpg|May 1972 Image:1972 june.jpg|June 1972 Image:1972 july.jpg|July 1972 Image:Ssmag.197210.jpg|issue 15 October 1972 Isadore Seltzer Image:1972 december.jpg|issue 17 December 1972 Image:Ssmag.197301.jpg|issue 18 January 1973 Mel Crawford Image:Ssmag.197302.jpg|issue 19 February 1973 Robert Pierce Image:Springspecial1.jpg|Spring Super Special No. 1, 1973 Image:Ssmag.197304.jpg|issue 21 April 1973 John Johnson Image:Ssmag.197305.jpg|issue 22 May 1973 Mike Smollin Image:Ssmag.197306.jpg|issue 23 June 1973 Ivan Chermayoff Image:Ssmag.1973summer.jpg|Summer Special No. 2, 1973 Image:Ssmag.197307.jpg|issue 24 July 1973 Mel Crawford Image:Ssmag.197309.jpg|issue 25 September 1973 Isadore Seltzer Image:Ssmag.197310.jpg|issue 26 October 1973 Bill Charmatz Image:Ssmag.197311.jpg|issue 27 November 1973 Mike Smollin Image:Ssmag.197312.jpg|issue 28 December 1973 Don Leake Image:Ssmag.197402.jpg|issue 29 February 1974 Reynold Ruffins Image:Ssmag.197403.jpg|issue 30 March 1974 Doug Taylor Image:Ssmag.197404.jpg|issue 31 April 1974 Isadore Seltzer Image:Ssmag.197405.jpg|issue 32 May 1974 R. Weaver Image:Summerspecial4.jpg|Summer Special No. 4, 1974 Image:Ssmag.197406.jpg|issue 33 June 1974 Mike Smollin Image:Ssmag.197407.jpg|issue 34 July 1974 Isadore Seltzer Image:Ssmag.197409.jpg|issue 35 September 1974 Mary Schenck Image:Ssmag.197410.jpg|issue 36 October 1974 Isadore Seltzer Image:Ssmag.197411.jpg|issue 37 November 1974 Mike Smollin Image:Ssmag.197412.jpg|issue 38 December 1974 Gary Schenk Image:Ssmag.1975winter.jpg|Winter Special No. 5, 1975 Image:Ssmag.197502.jpg|issue 39 February 1975 Roger Huyssen Image:Ssmag.197503.jpg|issue 40 March 1975 Gary Schenck Image:Ssmag.197504.jpg|issue 41 April 1975 Isadore Seltzer Image:Ssmag.197505.jpg|issue 42 May 1975 S.T. Image:Ssmag.197506.jpg|issue 43 June 1975 Mattelson Image:Ssmag.197507.jpg|issue 44 July 1975 Gary Schenk Image:Ssmag.197509.jpg|issue 45 September 1975 Larry DiFiori Image:Ssmag.197510.jpg|issue 46 October 1975 Mattelson Image:Ssmag.197511.jpg|issue 47 November 1975 Mike Smollin Image:Ssmag.197512.jpg|issue 48 December 1975 Larry DiFiori Image:Ssmag.1976winter.jpg|Winter Book, 1976 Image:Ssmag.197602.jpg|issue 49 February 1976 photo by Jean-Paul Goude Image:Ssmag.197603.jpg|issue 50 March 1976 Image:Ssmag.197604.jpg|issue 51 April 1976 photo by Neil Selkirk Image:1976 may.jpg|issue 52 May 1976 Image:Ssmag.197606.jpg|issue 53 June 1976 Larry DiFiori Image:SSmag.1976summerphoto.jpg|Summer Book (with photo cover), 1976 Image:Ssmag.1976summer.jpg|Summer Book (with illustrated cover), 1976 Image:Ssmag.197607.jpg|issue 54 July 1976 Georganne Deen Image:Ssmag.197609.jpg|issue 55 September 1976 photo by Neil Selkirk Image:Ssmag.197610.jpg|issue 56 October 1976 Melinda Bordelon Image:Ssmag.197611.jpg|issue 57 November 1976 Douglas Kelley Image:Ssmag.197612.jpg|issue 58 December 1976 Roger Huyssen Image:Ssmag.197702.jpg|issue 59 February 1977 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.197703.jpg|issue 60 March 1977 Georganne Deen Image:Ssmag.197704.jpg|issue 61 April 1977 Robert Dennis Image:Ssmag.197705.jpg|issue 62 May 1977 Lawrence DiFiori Image:Ssmag.197706.jpg|issue 63 June 1977 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.197707.jpg|issue 64 July 1977 Larry DiFiori Image:Ssmag.197709.jpg|issue 65 September 1977 Doug Taylor Image:Ssmag.197710.jpg|issue 66 October 1977 Georganne Deen Image:Ssmag.197711.jpg|issue 67 November 1977 Richard Brown Image:Ssmag.197712.jpg|issue 68 Dec 1977/Jan 1978 photo by Neil Selkirk Image:Ssmag.197802.jpg|issue 69 February 1978 Larry DiFiori Image:Ssmag.197803.jpg|issue 70 March 1978 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.197804.jpg|issue 71 April 1978 Robert Dennis Image:Ssmag.197805.jpg|issue 73* May 1978 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.197806.jpg|issue 73 June 1978 Georganne Deen Image:Ssmag.197807.jpg|issue 74 July 1978 Tom Herbert Image:1978 sept.jpg|issue 75 September 1978 Image:1978 oct.jpg|issue 76 October 1978 Bill Basso Image:1978 nov.jpg|issue 77 November 1978 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.197812.jpg|issue 78 Dec 1978/Jan 1979 Art-so-fine Image:Ssmag.1979winter.jpg|Winter Book 1979 special issue Robert Dennis Image:Ssmag.197902.jpg|issue 77* February 1979 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.197903.jpg|issue 80 March 1979 Richard Brown Image:Ssmag.197904.jpg|issue 79* April 1979 Tom Herbert Image:Ssmag.197905.jpg|issue 82 May 1979 Larry DiFiori Image:Ssmag.197906.jpg|issue 81* June 1979 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.197907.jpg|issue 82* July 1979 Larry DiFiori Image:Ssmag.197909.jpg|issue 83* September 1979 Larry DiFiori Image:Ssmag.197910.jpg|issue 84* October 1979 Georgeanne Deen Image:Ssmag.197911.jpg|issue 85* November 1979 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.197912.jpg|issue 86* Dec 1979/Jan 1980 photo by Neil Selkirk File:Ssmag winter book jan winter 1980.jpg|Winter Book 1980 special issue Image:Ssmag.198002.jpg|issue 87* February 1980 Larry DiFiori Image:Ssmag.198005.jpg|issue 90* May 1980 Lou Brooks Ssmag july 1980.jpg|July 1980 Image:Ssmag.1980summer.jpg|Summer Book 1980 special issue Larry DiFiori Ssmag sept 1980.jpg|issue 95 September 1980 Image:Ssmag.198010.jpg|issue 96 October 1980 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.198011.jpg|issue 97 November 1980 Larry DiFiori Image:Ssmag.198012.jpg|issue 98 Dec 1980/Jan 1981 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198102.jpg|issue 99 February 1981 Image:Ssmag.198103.jpg|issue 100 March 1981 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.198104.jpg|issue 101 April 1981 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198105.jpg|issue 102 May 1981 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.198106.jpg|issue 103 June 1981 Claddins Yonce Image:Ssmag.198107.jpg|issue 104 July/Aug 1981 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.198109.jpg|issue 105 September 1981 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.198110.jpg|issue 106 October 1981 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198111.jpg|issue 107 November 1981 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.198201.jpg|issue 108 Dec 1981/Jan 1982 Rick Brown File:Ssmag feb 1982.jpg|issue 109 February 1982 Image:Ssmag.198203.jpg|issue 110 March 1982 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.198204.jpg|issue 111 April 1982 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198205.jpg|issue 113* May 1982 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.198206.jpg|issue 114* June 1982 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.198207.jpg|issue 115* July/August 1982 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.198209.jpg|issue 117* September 1982 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198211.jpg|issue 119* November 1982 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198301.jpg|issue 120* Dec 1982/Jan 1983 Image:Ssmag.198302.jpg|issue 121* February 1983 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.198303.jpg|issue 122* March 1983 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.198304.jpg|issue 123* April 1983 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198306.jpg|issue 125* June 1983 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.19830708.jpg|issue 126* July/August 1983 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.1983summer.jpg|Summer Book 1983 special issue Rick Brown Ssmag.198309.jpg|issue 127* September 1983 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198311.jpg|issue 129* November 1983 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.198312.jpg|issue 130* Dec 1983/Jan 1984 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.198404.jpg|issue 132* April 1984 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.198410.jpg|issue 138 October 1984 View-Master International Group Image:Ssmag.198411.jpg|issue 139 November 1984 Tom Leigh Ssmag.198502.jpg|issue 141 February 1985 Maggie Swanson Image:Ssmag.198505.jpg|issue 144 May 1985 Maggie Swanson Image:Ssmag.198506.jpg|issue 145 June 1985 Tom Leigh Ssmag.198508.jpg|issue 146 August 1985 Image:Ssmag.198509.jpg|issue 147 September 1985 Ajin Noda Image:Ssmag.198510.jpg|issue 148 October 1985 Rick Brown Image:Ssmag.198511.jpg|issue 149 November 1985 John Barrett Image:Ssmag.198512.jpg|issue 150 December 1985 Tom Leigh File:Sesame_street_magazine_january_1986.jpg|issue 151 January 1986 Image:Ssmag.198603.jpg|issue 152 March 1986 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.198604.jpg|issue 153 April 1986 Mary Grace Eubank Image:Ssmag.198605.jpg|issue 154 May 1986 Tom Brannon Image:Ssmag.19860708.jpg|issue 156 July/August 1986 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198609.jpg|issue 157 September 1986 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.198610.jpg|issue 158 October 1986 Richard Brown Image:Ssmag.198611.jpg|issue 159 November 1986 Richard Walz Image:Ssmag.198612.jpg|issue 160 December 1986 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.19870102.jpg|issue 161 January/February 1987 Maggie Swanson Image:Ssmag.198703.jpg|issue 162 March 1987 Milton Bradley Inc. Image:Ssmag.198704.jpg|issue 163 April 1987 David Gothard Image:Ssmag.198705.jpg|issue 164 May 1987 Mary Grace Eubank Image:Ssmag.198706.jpg|issue 165 June 1987 Ellen Appleby Image:Ssmag.198707.jpg|issue 166 July/August 1987 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.198709.jpg|issue 167 September 1987 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag.198710.jpg|issue 168 October 1987 View-Master International Group Image:Ssmag.198711.jpg|issue 169 November 1987 Maggie Swanson Image:Ssmag.198712.jpg|issue 170 December 1987 Mary Grace Eubank Image:Ssmag.198804.jpg|issue 173 April 1988 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.198805.jpg|issue 174 May 1988 Ellen Appleby Image:Ssmag.198806.jpg|issue 175 June 1988 Richard Walz Image:Ssmag.19880708.jpg|issue 176 July/August 1988 photo by View-Master Image:Ssmag.198809.jpg|issue 177 September 1988 Image:Ssmag.198810.jpg|issue 178 October 1988 Joe Ewers Ssmag.198811a.jpg|issue 179 November 1988 Tom Brannon Image:Ssmag.198812.jpg|issue 180 December 1988 Maggie Swanson sesame mag jan feb 1989.jpg|January/February 1989 Ssmag.198904.jpg|issue 183 April 1989 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.19890708.jpg|issue 186 July/August 1989 Ronald Lipking Ssmag.198909.jpg|issue 187 September 1989 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.198912.jpg|issue 190 December 1989 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.199004.jpg|issue 193 April 1990 Ssmag.199005.jpg|issue 194 May 1990 Richard Walz Image:Ssmag.199009.jpg|issue 197 September 1990 Jane Yamada Ssmag.199011.jpg|issue 199 November 1990 Normand Chartier Image:Ssmag-jan1991.jpg|issue 201 Jan/Feb 1991 Image:Ssmag.199103.jpg|issue 202 March 1991 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199105.jpg|issue 204 May 1991 Ronald Lipking Image:Ssmag.199106.jpg|issue 205 June 1991 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199107.jpg|issue 206 July/Aug 1991 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.199109.jpg|issue 207 September 1991 Tom Brannon Image:Ssmag.199110.jpg|issue 208 October 1991 Joe Ewers Image:Ssmag.199111.jpg|issue 209 November 1991 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199201.jpg|issue 211 Jan/Feb 1992 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199203.jpg|issue 212 March 1992 Tom Brannon Image:Ssmag.199204.jpg|issue 213 April 1992 Ellen Appleby Image:Ssmag.199205.jpg|issue 214 May 1992 Tom Brannon Image:Ssmag.199206.jpg|issue 215 June 1992 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.19920708.jpg|issue 216 July/August 1992 photo Image:Ssmag.1992summer.jpg|1992 Summer Book Ellen Appleby Image:Ssmag.199209.jpg|issue 217 September 1992 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199210.jpg|issue 218 October 1992 Tom Brannon Image:Ssmag.199211.jpg|issue 219 November 1992 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.199212.jpg|issue 220 December 1992 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199303.jpg|issue 222 March 1993 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199304.jpg|issue 223 April 1993 Joe Mathieu Image:Ssmag.199305.jpg|issue 224 May 1993 photo by John E. Barrett Image:Ssmag.199306.jpg|issue 225 June 1993 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199307.jpg|issue 226 July/Aug 1993 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199309.jpg|issue 227 September 1993 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199310.jpg|issue 228 October 1993 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199311.jpg|issue 229 November 1993 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199312.jpg|issue 230 December 1993 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199402.jpg|issue 231 February 1994 Ray Sysco Ssmag.199403.jpg|issue 232 March 1994 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199405.jpg|issue 234 May 1994 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199406.jpg|issue 235 June 1994 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199408.jpg|issue 236 August 1994 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199409.jpg|issue 237 September 1994 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199410.jpg|issue 238 October 1994 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199411.jpg|issue 239 November 1994 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199412.jpg|issue 240 December 1994 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.19950102.jpg|issue 241 January/February 1995 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199503.jpg|issue 242 March 1995 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199504.jpg|issue 243 April 1995 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199505.jpg|issue 244 May 1995 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199506.jpg|issue 245 June 1995 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199507.jpg|issue 246 July/August 1995 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199509.jpg|issue 247 September 1995 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199510.jpg|issue 248 October 1995 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199511.jpg|issue 249 November 1995 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199512.jpg|issue 250 December 1995/January 1996 Tom Leigh Image:SSMagApril1996.jpg|issue 253 April 1996 Ssmag.199605.jpg|issue 254 May 1996 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199704.jpg|issue 263 April 1997 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199705.jpg|issue 264 May 1997 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.199706.jpg|issue 265 June 1997 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199803.jpg|March 1998 Image:Ssmag.19980708.jpg|issue 276 July/August 1998 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199810.jpg|October 1998 SsmagMarch1999.jpg|March 1999 Image:SsmagApril1999.jpg|issue 283 April 1999 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.19990708.jpg|issue 286 July/August 1999 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199911.jpg|November 1999 Image:Ssmag.199912.jpg|December 1999/January 2000 Image:Ssmag.200003.jpg|February 2000 Image:Ssmag.200003.jpg|March 2000 Image:May 2000 ss mag.jpg|May 2000 Image:SSmag.200006.jpg|issue 294 June 2000 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.200007.jpg|issue 295 July/August 2000 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.200009.jpg|issue 296 September 2000 Ssmag.200010.jpg|October 2000 Image:Ssmag.200011.jpg|November 2000 photo by John E. Barrett Image:Sesamefeb2001.jpg|February 2001 David Dees Sesamestreetmagazinemarch2001.jpg|March 2001 Sesamestreetmagazinefebruary2002.jpg|February 2002 Ssmag.200203.jpg|March 2002 Image:Ssmag.200301.jpg|Dec 2002 - Jan 2003 Image:Ssmag.200302.jpg|February 2003 Image:Ssmag.200303.jpg|March 2003 Image:Ssmag.200304.jpg|April 2003 Image:Ssmag.200305.jpg|May 2003 Image:Ssmag.200306.jpg|June/July 2003 Image:Ssmag.200308.jpg|August 2003 Image:Ssmag.200309.jpg|September 2003 Image:Ssmag.200310.jpg|October 2003 Image:Ssmag.200401.jpg|Dec 2003 - Jan 2004 Image:Ssmag.200402.jpg|February 2004 Image:Ssmag.200403.jpg|March 2004 Image:Ssmag.200404.jpg|April 2004 Image:Ssmag.200405.jpg|May 2004 Image:Ssmag.200406.jpg|June 2004 Image:Ssmag.200407.jpg|July 2004 Image:Ssmag.200408.jpg|August 2004 Image:Ssmag.200409.jpg|September 2004 Image:Ssmag.200410.jpg|October 2004 Image:Ssmag.200411.jpg|November 2004 Image:Ssmag.200412.jpg|December 2004 / January 2005 Ajin Noda Image:Ssmag.200502.jpg|February 2005 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.200503.jpg|March 2005 David Dees Image:Ssmag.200504.jpg|April 2005 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.200505.jpg|May 2005 Marybeth Nelson Image:Ssmag.200506.jpg|June 2005 Image:Ssmag.200507.jpg|July 2005 Image:Ssmag.200508.jpg|August 2005 Image:Ssmag.200509.jpg|September 2005 Image:Ssmag.200510.jpg|October 2005 Tom Leigh Image:Ssmag.200511.jpg|November 2005 David Dees Image:Ssmag.200512.jpg|December 2005 / January 2006 Image:Ssmag.200603.jpg|March 2006 Image:SSmag200710.jpg|October 2007 Image:Ssmag-nov2007.jpg|November 2007 Image:Ssmag-april2008.jpg|April 2008 Image:SSmag200809.png|September 2008 SSmag200811.gif|November 2008 Image:Sesamemagazine-200904-cover.png|April 2009 Image:Sesamemagazine-200905-cover.png|May 2009 Image:Sesamemagazine-200906-cover.png|June 2009 Image:Sesamemagazine-200907-cover.png|July 2009 Image:Sesamemagazine-200908-cover.png|August 2009 Image:Sesamemagazine-200909-cover.png|September 2009 Image:Sesamemagazine-200910-cover.png|October 2009 Image:Ssmag.200911.jpg|November 2009 Image:SSmag200912.jpg|December 2009 / January 2010 Image:SSmag201002.jpg|February 2010 Ajin Noda Image:SSmag201003.jpg|March 2010 Image:SSmag201004.jpg|April 2010 Image:SSmag201005.jpg|May 2010 Image:SSmag201006.jpg|June 2010 Image:SSmag20100708.jpg|July/August 2010 Image:SSmag201009.jpg|September 2010 Image:SSmag201010.png|October 2010 SSmag201011.png|November 2010 SSmag201012.png|December 2010 / January 2011 SSmag201102.jpg|February 2011 SSmag201103.jpg|March 2011 SSmag201104.png|April 2011 SSmag201105.png|May 2011 SSmag201106.png|June/July 2011 SSmag201108.jpg|August 2011 * Note: From 1978-1980, the Magazine staff mislabeled some of the issue numbers. The issue numbers on this page are from the indicia of each issue, with an asterisk next to the incorrect numbers. The mistake was caught and fixed in the middle of 1980. There was a similar problem in 1982-1984, which may not have been fully corrected. References * The magazine itself was referenced as an inside joke in the Sesame Street book Don't Forget the Oatmeal!, with Bert and Ernie appearing on the cover of an issue in the checkout line. * Mr. Hooper is seen selling copies of the magazine at Hooper's Store in the 1983 storybook The People in Your Neighborhood. Image:PiggyOatmealBook.jpg Credits Note --- crew reflects staff working on the magazine from at least December 2002 - November 2005, except where noted: *Editor - Rebecca Herman *Art Director - Colleen Pidel *Senior Editor - Leslie Kimmelman (2002 - 2004), Kama Einhorn (August 2005 - ) *Assistant Editor - Joanne Ruelos (2002 - 2004) *Editorial Coordinator - Mary Buri (2005) *Copy Editor - Jeanette Leardi *Proofreaders - Diane Feldman, Laurie Kahn (2002 - 2004), Melanie Gold (2005) External links *Sesame Street Magazine online *Parenting and Sesame Street Magazines Promotion Category:Sesame Street Magazine Category:Magazine References